Here's to a NORMAL Year at Hogwarts
by Magical Benevolence
Summary: Post DH Harry, Ginny, Ron, Herminoe, Luna, and Neville all get sent back to the Marauder's era. It's everyones 7th year as the would be graduates didn't have much of an education last year. pranks, fun, oh! and Voldemort is still alive...Harry, "WHAT!"
1. Off to the 70s

I'm going through and rewriting what I have already started…now that I'm done with yb I might actually have time to write!! Sorry for anyone who liked this story and wanted it to be continued…I'm going to try again.

If only I really did own Harry Potter but alas….

Hope you guys enjoy my attempt on a time travel tale. I'm a huge fan of them but after searching for good ones and reading them all I have decided that to entertain myself I will have to make up my own story.

The idea is a lot of Gryffindors, oh and Luna of course, go back to the 70s during the Marauder's time. Let's see Neville, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione are sent back in time. They spend their 7th year of schooling in the 70s. Voldemort is still alive and growing in power. The Marauder's are still alive. How will the group cope in a world…? Hope you enjoy

Please R&R they do wonders to get the next chapter up.

* * *

~Off to the 70's~

It had now been a few months since the battle of Hogwarts. Hogwarts had rebuilt itself with some help from the wizarding community. Everyone wanted to see Hogwarts open for another school year.

The whole country had been thrown into celebration, once the news that the Dark Lord had been killed, and for good this time. It was so large that many muggles had to have their memories modified because of the amount of magic around them. There was no confusion this time as to what happened to Lord Voldemort. There was a body this time as proof of his destruction.

A couple days after the battle a memorial service had been held for all those who had died in the final battle. A monument was to be built for them on the grounds of Hogwarts as a reminder of the bravery of those who had defended the school. It would resemble the fountain at the ministry in the way that house-elves, centaurs, and everyone who helped in the battle were equally represented. The names of those who died would be engraved in the monument to remind people of those who lost their lives fighting for what they believed were right. Some people wanted the wizard in the monument to resemble Harry but he was not going to let that happen.

At the memorial service Harry had the great honor of giving a speech to the wizarding world about the battle, which he did not see as an honor at all.

It had been decided that everyone who was supposed to have graduated that year would have to take their 7th year over again. Considering more then half the population had not had any kind of education this was viewed as fair.

At this very moment the boy who lived and triumphed was enjoying the company of a few of his favorite friends. It was the night before they were to take the train from platform 9 ¾ towards their last year at Hogwarts. As a group they were celebrating the fact that they were going to finally have a normal school year. They had all moved to Harry's temporary house at Grimauld Palace, with much protest from some parents, namely Mrs. Weasley. Harry was in the process of rebuilding Gordic's Hallow where he was hoping to live once he had graduated.

It wasn't a lively party just a get together with close friends. At this moment Ron and Neville were enjoying a game of wizard chess while Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna were playing an intense game of exploding snaps.

Life had been normal for Harry, for the first time in his life. He no longer needed a guard everywhere he went. He didn't have to worry about being murdered when he turned the corner. People still attacked him…but it was to thank him and hug him. He'd had many marriage proposals, which Ginny did not approve of. But still life was relatively normal now.

Not too long after the final battle had Harry personally gone to get his only remaining family and inform them that the danger to their lives had left and they were free to go back home. If they were to do so Vernon's job was available for him to start up again as if he had never left. He then said his good byes and left. He had no intention to ever see them again. And he assumed they had no intentions of seeing him again, either. Before he left Dudley had given him a hug thanked him for all he had done and apologized for the torment he had subjected Harry to for so many years. Everyone was happy, especially Harry.

Hermione had traveled to collect her parents and fix their memory. They were furious with her for awhile but they quickly forgave her. Hermione brought her parents to the Burrow to visit everyone and now Hermione's parents and Ron's parents have weekly dinners together.

Harry and Ginny were back together again, no surprise there. Ron wasn't too big on the idea but he was a little busy with his own life to bother Harry to much about snogging his sister. As long as they weren't too obvious about their relationship in front of Ron he did not mind all too much. He did prefer his baby sister dating Harry than anyone else. But if Ron could have it his way no one would ever even look at her.

A tapping could be herd from the closest window. Hermione got up to see what it was. As she pushed back the curtain she found Pig carrying a large box.

"What is it 'mione," asked Ron, who had just check mated Neville. Neville was not happy about that even though it hadn't come as much of a surprise as Ron was prince of chess.

"Seems as if George wants us to spice up our party with some new products that he's created," answered Hermione as she walked back to the table they were using to play their various games.

"Well go on open it up. Maybe he's finally completed the shoes that allow you to hover above the ground," Ginny said moving closer to the box.

"I'm not opening it I wouldn't put it past George to put some kind of curse on the first person to open it," Hermione said stepping away from the box.

"Alright fine I'll open it. I've definitely experienced worse then what George might decide to throw at us," Harry said as he grabbed the box. He removed the brown paper that had been covering the box and removed the top. Gray smoke came out of it but nothing happened to Harry. Everyone had stopped to watch Harry to see what would happen, as if he would sprout a horn or have a pig nose but nothing happened. It took Harry about 30 seconds to figure out what had happened. Hermione had COWARD written on her forehead. He couldn't contain himself he immediately burst into laughter. The others, save for Hermione, quickly found the source of Harry's amusement and joined in.

"I don't understand what's so funny," Hermione huffed crossing her arms across her chest looking unhappy.

"You have coward written on your forehead, Hermione," Ginny informed her while Luna conjured a mirror for her. A look of horror spread across Hermione's face as she grabbed the mirror.

"I hate your brother Ginny," Hermione said shoving the mirror away from her.

"Hey," Ron said clearly hurt.

"Don't be stupid Ron. You know I'm talking about George. Can't he do something better with his life then writing coward on peoples foreheads," Hermione complained as she attempted to scrub the words off her head with a handkerchief she had in her pocket.

"Hey, there's a note!" Neville exclaimed sticking his hand in the box. He pulled it out with a piece of parchment and long red nails in tow. "Aw, man does he ever stop? Do we have to check for booby traps everywhere?"

"Red nails really suit you Neville I think you should start painting you nails more often," Harry smiled taking the note from Neville.

"Shut up! What does the note say?" asked Neville.

"The note says,

_Dear my darling friends,  
Hermione stop rubbing your face your just engraving coward farther into your skin. I'm assuming it was Hermione who refused to open the box and therefore got hit by my spell. If it wasn't her then whoever is rubbing their forehead that's not going to work. You're just going to have to let it wear off. Don't worry it should be gone before you have to board the train tomorrow morning. I have sent you guys my newest invention. I would like for you guys to try it and see what you think before I put it on the shelves. It's a board game kind of like the ones muggles like to play. The instructions come with the game. Have fun._

_Love,_

_George W._

"A board game! I love board games." Hermione exclaimed as she pulled out the game. As she folded it open 6 figures appeared all of which looked like their respected players.

"Well, so far this is a pretty awesome game," stated Harry as he examined his playing piece. "He even has the same kind of wand I have! So what's the point of the game?"

"Well, you start here at the Entrance Hall. Wait a second. This is a replica of Hogwarts. Very impressive…Here are the instructions." Hermione said as she pulled a piece of paper from under the board. Peeves has stolen 5 of your precious items and have hidden them throughout Hogwarts. Travel around the castle to find your missing items. But be very careful many dangers hide behind every wall. The first to find all their items wins."

"Sounds fascinating," said Luna. "Shall we play?"

"This doesn't seem very Georgeish...it's a bit to not prank oriented," said Ginny wearily as she stared at the mini Hogwarts sitting on the table.

"Oh come on Ginny it'll be fun," said Neville. "Who starts?"

As he said that six slips of paper popped out and floated to each person. Each slip stated the 5 items that they had lost and now had to find. A bright light was coming from the board and quickly consumed the room the six of them were sitting in. Harry felt the sensation of falling forward. It happened so quickly. All Harry could here were the screams of his friends and the rush of the wind as they fell towards the floor. Although he couldn't see he remembered that Ginny had been sitting to his right. He quickly stretched his arms out to find her. His hands made contact with her hip and he wrapped his arms around her. Not to long afterwards their bodies landed on cold stone floors.

"Told you there was something off about the game," said Ginny as she sat up Harry's arms still around her waist. "I guess we literally have to walk around the castle and find these items." She picked up her card and looked at it.

"Professor Dumbledore that just can not happened," a voice, which sounded remarkably like Professor McGonagall, could be heard from farther down the corridor.

"He even put in professors. I must say this is an impressive show of magic," Hermione could not resist saying. Ron rolled his eyes, "Wonder if we are supposed to avoid them…like they're the obstacle in the game?"

"Leave it to Hermione to talk about a person's magic skills and not about the fact that we have been sucked into a game," laughed Ron. Just then a much younger looking Professor McGonagall and a very alive Professor Dumbledore turned the corner, when they spotted the gang still sitting on the floor they immediately stopped.

"Why, Mr. Potter, what are you doing here? And who are your new friends?" asked Dumbledore smiling at the group of people on the floor, his eyes twinkling like they used to.

"Course, he remembers you but none of us…figures," complained Ron angrily.

"You know school doesn't start until tomorrow? Where are your other friends? I don't think I've ever seen you with out Mr. Black." This stunned the group of six who had finally left the cold hard ground to the more comfortable position of their feet.

"What did you say sir?" asked Harry thoroughly confused; there was no possible way that Dumbledore ever thought that Sirius Black was never not with him. Sirius was dead.

"Sirius Black, your best friend where is he. I herd he moved in with you and your parents this summer," Dumbledore said smiling. Harry looked as though he had been hit in the stomach. Hermione and Ginny gasped at this statement. Ron and Neville looked confused as a result of this gasp. Luna was the only left with speaking abilities.

"Sirius Black no longer goes to school. Unless he comes here for singing lessons," commented Luna. This caused Dumbledore to look confused. Harry made a mental note to congratulate Luna on confusing Dumbledore even if it was just a made up version of him. The said professor quickly recovered and looked at Harry. It didn't take him long to see that his eyes were not hazel but green.

"You aren't James Potter are you?" he asked.

"James Potter....you have got to be kidding me! What in the world kind of game is this? I think George might have over done himself" Harry said slightly in a panic.

"What year is this?" asked Hermione.

"Why do you ask? What a silly question."

"Are we in the 70s?" Hermione supplied. Dumbledore smiled.

"At least you know that much." Dumbledore chuckled to himself. Harry's face had turned to one of horror, so had Neville's as he had finally figured out what was happening. Dumbledore's eyes traveled across the group of new comers. Most of them seemed at least some what familiar but not the girl who had just asked the question. She also seemed to have cowards written on her face. Dumbledore found this very peculiar. "Why is it that you have coward written on your forehead?"

Hermione turned so red it could have put any Weasley to shame. She quickly covered it up with her hand and answered, "Just a little prank. It'll be gone by tomorrow." She said hoping that this was the case.

"Umm, well your right. He's not James Potter. He's Harry James Potter," Hermione supplied seeing as most of the rest of the group where still processing the fact that they had gone back in time. "I think we might have somehow traveled back in time. Though how, I have no clue."

"Well this is a very interesting situation. I've never herd of people traveling so far into the past. You all seem to be 7th years would I be correct in that assumption?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, that would be accurate."

"Well follow me to my office and we will sort this out. I must add I haven't the faintest clue as to how you got here but I will help you find away to get back home. Until then I feel you should continue your education here in this time. I'm sure the curriculum hasn't changed much in the past few years considering they haven't changed in over a century." Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling as they seem to always do. "Oh, what houses are you all in?"

"Well the majority of us are in Gryffindor," supplied Luna, "I'm not but I wouldn't mind being a Gryffindor for this stay. I'd prefer to be with the rest of the group considering the situation."

"That sounds fine to me" Dumbledore nodded. "Professor McGonagall. Would you please make the necessary adjustments to the dorm rooms of your house?"

"Certainly," the young looking McGonagall quickly left the headmaster's side after one last look at Harry. She seemed to be in a hurry to get away in fact. Almost as if she was uncomfortable around them.

"Follow me," Dumbledore called as they begin walking towards his office. First off I think we will have to change some of you guy's names. It's pretty obvious that you are James Potter's son, while you two must be Weasleys. Any desired separations? It might be easier the more related you guys are to each other."

"I'll take Granger as a last name. I can be Hermione's twin," Harry said immediately. "Ginny and Ron can stay together. How about Weasel as a last name." Harry smirked at the two siblings. Ginny glared at him.

"Hah, I think we'll go with Wise!" smiled Ron smug with himself. Hermione snorted at this.

"Wise, what a wise choice," Dumbledore laughed at his sad attempt on a play on words. "That's fine what about you two. You guys look to different to be siblings."

"I'll just shorten my last name to Love and I'm sure Neville has no problem shortening his to Long, though Bottom wouldn't be too bad either...," offered Luna. They stopped in front of the gargoyle that leads to Dumbledore's office. He said the password and they continued on.

"Perfect. Lemon drop?" everyone shook their heads, "Now we will offer all supplies you need. Hogwarts always has extra supplies for students who can't afford them. You can just pay the school back when you return to your time. I'm assuming you don't have any items with you?"

"No sir, just our wands and the clothes on our backs," Ron told the headmaster.

"Well then before the other students come to school tomorrow we shall go on a shopping trip at Hogsmeade. I'm in need to do some shopping myself so I think I will join you all. I will introduce you guys as students who have been homeschooled for the past 6 years but your teacher was no longer able to teach and you all were sent here for your last year of schooling. You can work out more details later. It might be best to stick to the truth as often as you can. How does that sound?" asked Dumbledore.

"Just fine," smiled Hermione.

"Well then I suggest you all go and get a good night sleep. You have a long day ahead of you," Dumbledore said before shooing them out of his office.

"Well here goes our NORMAL last year of school," sighed Harry. Ron just patted him on the back not knowing what to say.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. And I hope the next chapter will be up soon. Please review I'd love that. The next chapter Harry meets his parents and other chaotic things happen.


	2. Meet the Parents

Chapter 2!!! Hope ya'll enjoy it. Please R&R =D

* * *

Meet the Parents

The six of them walked towards the Gryffindor common room. Luna was giddy with excitement; she was finally going to get to see if there really was a nest of another one of those strange creatures that she believes in behind one of the tapestry in the Gryffindor common room. Harry wasn't paying attention to what creature she was blabbing on about to Neville. He was pretty much sleep walking towards the Fat Lady's portrait. All he could think of was that everyone he had lost was still alive. His parents, people he had never truly met and had a normal conversation with, were alive.

"We forgot to get the password from Dumbledore," exclaimed Hermione when she stopped in front of the Fat Lady. "Anyone want to go back and get it from him?" No response. But luckily Professor McGonagall was just coming out of the Gryffindor common room. "Oh, good! Evening Professor, would you tell us the password so we can enter when we want?"

Professor McGonagall, who still hadn't grasped the idea that these students would be her students in just a few decades stopped for a few seconds but quickly recovered. "Certainly, its portego. I guess I will see you six in my class on Monday. Until then." McGonagall gave a kind smile and rushed off to her office. The six crawled through the portrait hole and entered the common room.

"Wow, it's very different from the Ravenclaws common room. I've always liked the color red more then blue," Luna stated as she looked around the common room in awe. Harry plopped down on one of the chairs. She quickly spotted the tapestry and made her way toward it.

"This is mental. What are we doing back here? Obviously my parents are still alive as Dumbledore said. DUMBLEDORE is still alive. What happened to my first normal year of life," complained Harry.

"I know this is hard Harry but we're going to have to deal with it as long as it lasts. I'll start looking through books in the library about time travel. I'll get us home as soon as possible," Hermione said in an attempt to comfort him. Ginny sat down next to Harry putting her hand in his.

"Try to enjoy this opportunity. You've never met your parents. Here's an opportunity that most kids would kill for. You can meet your parents when they were young and carefree. Try not to think about their future. Think about their present. It will be fine. Oh! And please refrain from murdering the rat when you see him he has a large part in the future to play. We can't change that." Ginny told Harry trying to make him see how this could be a good trip for him.

"Hey, look at it this way. You don't have a fan club here. The paparazzi aren't after you. You're a nobody. Your just some kid who's been home schooled for six years." smiled Ron.

"Speaking of which we need to set up our story. Everyone stick to your own families stories. I'll pick up Harry's. Our parents/guardians were our teachers but they can no longer teach us. We were sent here for our last year. We are all family friends. The reason the four of us started school a year late. Which will be the reason as to why we are 7th years this year is because they wanted us to start at the same time as Luna and Ginny because it makes life easier for them. How does that sound?" asked Hermione.

"Sounds like it would be easy to remember and should work," said Ron, "you're brilliant Hermione." She blushed at this. The two were still a very awkward couple. They had spent so many years being friends being in any other kind of relationship was hard.

"Well I'm headed to bed. I'm pooped. I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Ginny before giving Harry a quick peck on the check and walking up the stairs. Harry received a glare from Ron for this action but he ignored it.

"Ginny's right we should all go to bed," said Ron as he got up and began to walk Hermione over to the stairs. Harry shook his head and went up the boy's staircase, Neville not too far behind him. Luna was still searching behind the tapestry.

"GET UP!" someone yelled. Harry decided to ignore the said person. He placed his head under his pillow and attempted to go back to bed, but the yelling continued. Someone opened the curtains around his bed and pulled back his blanket. It was very cold out from under the blankets.

"I don't wanna," cried Harry from under his pillow.

"Oh, get up you big baby." Hermione said as she pulled the pillow off his head. "We need to go to Hogsmeade so we have some clothes to wear while we're here. Unless you just want to wear what you have. But I think people might start talking if you did." Harry groaned. He had forgotten that they had some how traveled backwards in time.

"I'm up" Harry said as he rolled out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. After about 10 minutes everyone was ready. They went to the kitchens where the house-elves quickly offered them food. It didn't take long until they were all well fed.

"We should get moving. Dumbledore wants to come shopping with us. We're supposed to meet him at the Entrance Hall in five minutes," Hermione informed the rest of the group.

"Shopping with Dumbledore, now that sounds like an interesting experience," commented Ron. "Hey, it's gone!" He said pointing at Hermione's forehead where just last night Coward had been imbedded. She smiled in response.

"He'll probably just hang out by the socks. He's obsessed with them." The group laughed at Harry's comment. They left the kitchen and met Dumbledore at the Entrance Hall.

"How are my young time travelers today?" asked Dumbledore kindly. Everyone smiled at him.

"Excited about starting school," was Hermione's response. With that they all began to walk towards Hogsmeade. It was a nice day. It was now September but the weather still had some traces of summer left. It was sunny outside with very few clouds. When they got to Hogsmeade they quickly crowded into what seemed like a small clothes store from the outside, but once you entered it doubled in size. Something told Harry that magic might have something to do with it.

"Well you have an hour. We'll meet by the cashier," said Dumbledore before quickly moving over to the socks. Harry smiled at this; it was nice to see Dumbledore again. He had so much to ask him. He had decided last night since he had lost his chance to learn about Dumbledore he would now do his best to get to know the REAL Dumbledore.

"Told you he'd go for the socks," Harry said as he made he's way over to the guys section. The guys had their clothes picked out in about 10 minutes, while the girls spent the whole hour finding things to wear. They paid for their clothes and made their way back to the castle. Their supplies such as books and cauldrons had already been ordered and were waiting for them when they got back to Hogwarts. It was now that Harry and Ron found out how early it truly was. Dumbledore had decided that they should also take the Hogwarts Express in an attempt to make them blend in more with the students. They were due to take a portkey to platform 9 3/4 in about 2 minutes. Ron was in the process of complaining. He was not happy about getting up as early as he had.

"There is no use complaining Ron it's been done. Now put you hand on the boot and take your suitcase with you," Hermione said grabbing his hand and forcing him to touch it. They felt the familiar pull and two seconds latter they were on a very crowded platform. Parents saying their good byes to their children who were too excited about seeing their old friends and to start school again that they don't bother returning the gesture.

"I don't understand why we have to take this long trip when we were already at Hogwarts and to top it all off we have to take our things with us also," Ron continued to complain.

"We are trying to lower the amount of suspicion as possible. Otherwise its tradition. You always get to Hogwarts by train," smiled Ginny.

"Not true, Ron and I took a car," Harry contradicted Ginny. She glared at him.

"That's how all normal people get to Hogwarts," Ginny defended herself. "Even though we are in the past we should try to have as normal of a year at Hogwarts as possible. And may I remind you. You almost got killed by that _Tree. _Come on we don't have much time. Let's find ourselves a compartment. If we're lucky we can find an empty one. Six people are pretty crowded already."

Somehow miraculously they found an empty compartment as soon as they entered. Harry sat next to the exit and Ginny. Luna and Neville had taken the window seats, leaving Hermione and Ron on the opposite side of Harry and Ginny. As the train began to move excitement began to build in Harry. It was his last year at Hogwarts. Yes it wasn't going to be the normal one that he had hopped for but it was the beginning of the end. Even if it was in another time period, Ginny was right. He should take this opportunity to get to know the family members he never had. He just hoped he could keep his cool when he first met them so they didn't think he was mental.

"Potter! You're supposed to be at the prefect meeting. How you became Head Boy is beyond me, but if you're not going to participate in your duties I will have to report you to Dumbledore." The girl with green eyes closed her mouth and looked furiously at Harry, within two seconds though a look of confusion had appeared upon her face. "Who are you?"

"Uhh..." was the intelligent response that came out of Harry's mouth. Thank god for Hermione, she came to his rescue.

"Hi, we're new students to Hogwarts," she smiled brightly. Holding out her hand which the girl took, "I'm Hermione Granger. This is my brother Harry and our friends Ron and Ginny Wise, Luna Love, and Neville Long. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh! I'm sorry about that Granger. You have a striking resemblance to James Potter. I was on my way to the prefect meeting and I saw your head. It looks exactly like James...very strange. Sorry, I don't have time to chat I really should be at the meeting myself. Hopefully I'll see you around school." She smiled and quickly exited the compartment but turned around two seconds later, "Oh, and by the way I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl" She smiled giving one more glance at the boy named Harry Granger, who still had a look of shock on his face, before she left.

"Harry, you need to be better then that. People are going to think you're mental," Ginny said while she tried to hit some sense into him. He just nodded.

"Was that your mom?" asked Luna. "She's beautiful. I don't understand though. She doesn't seem to like your father."

"They didn't start going out until 7th year, and it was mostly because Snape and my father hated each other," mumbled Harry. "I didn't anticipate that we would be in the same year as them. I thought...I thought they would be under us so we wouldn't have to go to class with them or sleep in the same dorm. This is going to be a hard year." Ginny attempted to comfort him.

* * *

"So kind of you to join us today Miss Evans," James Potter smirked at Lily as she entered the prefect's compartment. She threw him a glare.

"I have a good explanation. I thought I saw you in a compartment on my way here. There are new students at our school and one of them looks just like you I swear. Except for something but I can't put my finger on it." Lily told James. He looked shocked.

"Someone who looks just like me. You must be mistaken. I'm too gorgeous to look similar to someone else." said James in an offended voice. Lily's glare intensified. "Chill, Evans, its called sarcasm."

"We have to get this started," Lily told James. Throughout the meeting James said very little, he let the professional do it. He wasn't exactly sure why Dumbledore had picked him as Head Boy but he wasn't going to complain. At this moment James was very curious about this new boy. He didn't believe Lily that this person could look exactly like him.

Before he knew it the meeting was over. "Thanks for the help James," he heard someone saying.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Well you were doing perfectly fine without me. If it had seemed to me that you needed help I would have." James defended himself. "Hey, Lily about the new kid, does he really look like me?"

"What?' Lily looked confused for a few seconds. "Oh, yeah! You'll see him...I'm sure you'll see him around. They have to be in our year." James nodded thoughtfully. "Now if you will excuse me I have to catch up with Alice."

James decided that he to should go back to his friends and discuss these new students. He followed Lily out of the compartment. He walked down the train until he found the compartment in which his friends were sitting.

"Hey Prongs, how was the meeting? I see Lily didn't kill you at least," a slightly sick looking boy in raggedy clothing smiled up at James.

"Trust me she tried, Moony. I don't understand her. I've been nice to her, haven't I? Why does she hate me so much? I think I'm just going to give up on her. We are never going to get together," James said plopping down onto one of the seats. "Have you guys heard anything about the new kids?"

"New kids, really, that never happens. I didn't even know it was possible to be a new student at Hogwarts. That's a little strange. You sure there new students this year, other then the usual 1st years?" asked Moony.

"Lily thought one of them was me. I don't think there are many eleven year olds who are large enough to be mistaken for a seventeen year old."

"New students, one of which looks like you. Sounds like we are in store for an exciting year at Hogwarts," smiled Sirius.

* * *

The fellow time travelers entered the Great Hall together. They feigned amazement when they entered the hall. Trying to act like anyone would the first time they entered the magnificent room. In a desire to keep people from staring at them to much they quickly moved over to the Gryffindor table.

"You guys ready for another year at Hogwarts?" asked Ginny quietly to the group making sure no one else over heard her. Before anyone could respond Lily came up to them.

"Mind if we join you guys," she asked Ron who was closest to her. There was a girl standing next to her. She had a very warm smile on her face. Harry felt as though he recognized her but he couldn't figure out why.

"Uh...why not," Ron smiled scooting a little closer to Hermione to give her room.

"So you lot are in Gryffindor? How exciting! What year are you guys going to be in?" Lily's friend asked them. She took the seat next to Ginny who was sitting across from Ron.

"We're seventh years," Ginny informed the two new comers.

"Really! You'll be sharing the dorm room with Lily and me. Let me introduce myself. I'm Alice," a collection of gasps were heard from everyone in the group excepted for Luna. She seemed as confused as the two other girls as to the cause of the intake of breath. Ron was turning his head from Alice to Neville rapidly. Hermione was the quickest to recover. She stomped on Ron's foot to stop him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione. This is my brother Harry. Ginny and Ron are siblings, and then there is Neville and Luna," Hermione said. Harry who was sitting next to Neville noticed that he was turning sickly pale.

"Pull yourself together," Harry whispered, "I know it's hard but you don't want your mom to think you're mental." Neville gave a stiff nod and turned his head and tried to have a conversation with Luna. Harry turned his head to listen to the conversation Hermione was having with his mother.

"Sucks for the guys though. They're going to have to deal with the Marauders. I don't know how they're going to take having to share the dorm room with three more guys." Alice was saying. "Speak of the devil. Here they come now," nodding her head toward the group of four who were making their way toward them.

"Good evening," Sirius smiled at the group. "You guys must be the new students"

Ron laughed, "That would be us."

"Well you guys wouldn't mind if we joined?" asked Sirius not waiting for an answer. He walked down to the side where Neville and Luna were taking up and sat down. "Hello my dear and what might your name be?" Luna blushed; Harry suspected no one had ever addressed her like this.

"I'm Luna Love," she said, "and you would be?"

"Sirius Black," he smiled back. Before Luna could respond probably asking him about his singing skills, the Great Hall doors opened again producing Professor McGonagall and the first years. "Time for the shorting!" He quickly turned towards the front of the hall. The shorting hat was placed on its usual stool and began to sing. After the ceremony had finished Gryffindor had gained 5 girls and 4 boys.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Since we have just greeted our new first year students I would also like to introduce some new students who have just transferred to our school. They have already been sorted into the Gryffindor house and will join the seventh years." Dumbledore informed the rest of the school. He turned to the new comers, "Please rise and let yourselves be known." Reluctantly the group of six stood up and waved quickly to their fellow students and sat back down. "Now please tuck in." The food appeared out of nowhere like always.

"So you guys are seventh years?" asked Sirius in a slightly panicked voice.

"Yeah, guess we'll be sharing a dorm room with you," Neville said smiling; however this didn't seem like something the Marauders wanted to hear. James and Sirius quickly turned to consult the rest of their group about the new problem. Neville shrugged and went back to conversing with Luna and Ginny, who had joined them after the shorting.

Once dinner was over Dumbledore had his usual welcoming speech and warned everyone about various things. Lily had been assigned to show the new comers where the Gryffindor common room was and so at the moment everyone was following Lily. She explained various things about the castle, such as the moving staircases. No one really paid attention as they knew everything she was telling them. They entered the common room. The boys went up to the guys dorms and the girls went to theirs. Everyone was so exhausted that they hadn't noticed that the Marauders had not come with them.

Harry removed his glasses as he lied down on his bed. His mind was reeling. His parents were here living breathing. He had talked to them. He decided that Ginny was right. Even though this wasn't going to be the normal year at Hogwarts he had been hoping for he would make the best out of this opportunity to get to know his parents, something he had always wanted.

* * *

"This is unacceptable," Sirius said as soon as they got on top of the Astronomy tower. After the welcoming feast the Marauders traveled up to the Astronomy tower to discuss the new students; more specifically what they were going to do know that they had to share their dorm room with three of them. "This is our last year. We have to leave with a bang and now we have to worry about those losers listening in on our conversations." Sirius was not happy about this new development.

"Calm down I'm sure they're not that bad. We'll just have to come up here to plan or find another spot. Otherwise aren't we getting to old for pranking," Remus said looking up from the Marauder's Map. He was making sure that no one was coming towards the tower.

"To young," Sirius turned around furiously, "That's who we are. People will be disappointed if we don't prank." Remus just shook his head and went back to watching the map.

"Padfoot calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Like Remus said we'll just go somewhere else. They're new students we can't punish them because we can't handle sharing a room, but I do believe that we owe them a prank. They can't be the only one in our year that hasn't been pranked," James said. A mischievous grin appeared on everyone's face except for Remus who just rolled his eyes.

"Nothing to damaging please, I don't want to end up with detention on the first day. And James your Head Boy just remember that," Remus sighed.

"Don't worry it won't be too bad. Just want to break the ice. Make them laugh a bit. Now let's get started, I want some sleep tonight," James said.

* * *

The third one will be up soon!! Enjoy


	3. Class

In light of a snow day =D I'm going to write this chapter and hope I can get it out today because there are definitely other things that I really need to do but I'm not going to.

Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Harry Potter opened his eyes to be greeted by a blurry scene. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses from the night stand beside him. It seemed to be a little early but he figured he wasn't going to fall asleep again. All the curtains were drawn around each bed so Harry assumed everyone was still asleep. Harry stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Hey, Granger isn't it?" a voice said when Harry entered the common room. Harry looked up and saw that it was Remus, who seemed to be reading a book. He smiled sadly; it had been just a few months since his death. Ted was doing well; he was staying with his grandmother but if he was able to get back to his time would be staying with Harry soon. Teddy's grandmother wanted to respect Tonks and Remus' wishes to have Harry raise Teddy. They were going to wait however until he could properly take care of him.

"Yes but call me Harry," he said joining Remus in the common room, "And you are again?" He figured it would be safest to pretend he didn't know who Remus was.

"Remus Lupin, so did you sleep well? Dorm life takes some getting used," Remus said as he placed the book down on the table. It was appeared to be a Defense book but Remus had placed it upside down.

"I don't really notice a difference from my usual quarters," Harry told Remus, "So, what are you reading?"

"Oh, it's just a defense book. We haven't had a very good education in it I feel and I think it's an important subject, especially considering," Remus trailed off.

"DADA is my favorite subject. Really the only subject I'm good at, sadly. What are the teachers here like anyways?"

"Well, McGonagall our head of house is really strict but a great teacher. You should learn a lot from her. Flitwick well he's a good teacher. Not as strict as McGonagall but good enough. Sprout lives in her greenhouse so she at least knows her subject. There's Slughorn he's a bit obsessed with people he thinks will become famous I think it would be best not to impress him. I know nothing about the new Defense teacher though. Hope he's better then our last one didn't learn anything." Remus provided for Harry.

Harry was glad to know that he'd have the same teachers that he'd had for most of his schooling. Remus and Harry continued their conversation for a bit longer but it seemed like people were finally wakening up.

"I should probably go wake the others, don't want to be late for breakfast and the first class" Remus said as he made his way back to the boy's dorm.

"Hello Harry," Ginny greeted Harry before planting a kiss on his cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," he smiled pulling Ginny closer to him, "And you my dear?"

"Turns out that Hermione and I, as roommates…might not be that good of an idea and with the added Luna," Ginny laughed. Harry looked quizzically at her.

"Why is this?"

"Spent too much time talking about nothing, I didn't go to bed until three in the morning. You know your mom is a blabber mouth," Ginny smiled. She moved away from Harry just incase Ron came down. Even though he approved of their relationship he couldn't control his temper when he saw them too close to each other. Hermione and Luna quickly joined them coming down with Lily and Alice.

"Well, good morning ladies," Sirius had just walked down the stairs and announced his entry. "I see that sleep has just made you all even more beautiful, especially you my moon." Harry raised his eyebrows at this, as Sirius moved towards Luna.

"Now Sirius what have I told you constant flirtation is not the way to get a girl," Alice informed Sirius rolling her eyes.

"Just because it doesn't work on you doesn't mean it doesn't work on other girls. In fact, it works on almost every girl I've tried it on except for our year Gryffindors." Sirius responded.

"Now, now Sirius no need to get angry," James joked. "I'm hungry lets go eat some breakfast." The rest of them had come down with James and now all of the Gryffindors were ready for breakfast.

"Do you guys usually all come to eat breakfast together at the same time?" asked Neville thinking this was odd.

"Well no, us girls usually get down there well before the Marauders decide to grace the Great Hall with their presence," Lily responded. "I guess we are doing this for you guys' benefit."

"Oh, well you didn't have to do that. But we are thankful anyways," said Hermione.

They all climbed out of the portrait hole and made their way down stairs. The seventh year Gryffindors entered the Great Hall prepared for another year at Hogwarts.

"So any idea what classes we have today?" asked Hermione. She never seems to stop thinking about learning.

"We'll we wont know until McGonagall gives us our timetables but it depends on what you got on your OWLS," answered Alice, "I don't know how you did it at…actually where did you guys go to school?"

"Oh, we were homeschooled," provided Ginny grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Really, homeschooled, wow I would have hated that," commented James, "Who taught you?"

"My mom did. She taught all of us even our siblings," Harry said threw chews.

There was a small pop and the six time traveler's hair had changed. They had all gained Mohawks as a new hairstyle. Each person's hair varied in color from pink to purple. The people who had noticed in the Great Hall were laughing.

"James!" Lily yelled in response. "Can't you lay off the pranking for one day? You're Head Boy for goodness sakes."

"Now, don't go giving him all the credit," responded Sirius hurt.

"Oh, well," Hermione responded quite flustered. "Ron you look dashing with purple hair," smiled Hermione. She herself had ended up with a deep red Mohawk.

"You don't look half bad yourself. I must say Mohawks look amazing on you," laughed Ron.

Harry joined in, "Don't worry about it Lily. No harm done just some amusement to excite the day. How long does this last though?" He asked Remus.

"We'll assuming they did what I think they did probably a day. No use trying to use a spell or potion to fix it would only make it worse," Remus responded.

"Thanks for ruining the fun Mooney," pouted Sirius.

"Great, first day of school and everyone's going to think we are some kind of punk rock freaks," Hermione sighed, "Oh, well"

"Did you know that Mohawks are used to sense chawpos?" Luna commented in her airy voice. Everyone looked at down at her curiously.

"And what exactly is a chawpo?" asked James sounding very curious.

"You don't know what a chawpo is?" Luna asked shocked, "They're these small creatures, so tiny one can't see it with the naked eye. They enjoy the taste of ink. I wonder…" Luna pulled her bag up with ink in it and stuck her head in it. "Sadly, no chawpos." Ron and Harry couldn't hold themselves back from laughing anymore. The Marauders, Lily, and Alice looked thoroughly confused.

"Oh, here comes McGonagall with our timetables," said Hermione trying to move the attention away from Luna. She had given up on convincing Luna that her creatures that she insisted were real were not.

"Mr. Potter, Black, what have you done to our transfer student," Professor McGonagall exclaimed when she walked up to them.

"What do you mean professor," Sirius smiled innocently.

"Don't worry about it professor I kind of like this new hair do," said Ron getting the two Marauder's off the hook. McGonagall didn't seem too convinced but didn't push the issue farther.

"Fine! Here are your schedules I expect you all to show the new students where their classes are," with that she walked off to give out other students schedules.

"Ah, man! We could have slept in another hour," Sirius complained. Harry looked down at his schedule and sure enough the first slot of class on Monday was not filled.

"Well, it looks like I have Runes at this time. I will see you guys later," Remus started to get up from the table.

"Wait, Remus I have Runes to do you think you could show me where it is," asked Hermione.

"I do too, we can all go together. See you guys latter. Potter I expect you to be kind to the transfer students. Remember your head boy. God knows how you got the position," Lily said throwing a glare at James. James saluted her in response. Harry noticed that the small chubby boy who had been sitting next to Remus also got up.

"I also got class," he said, "I'll see you guys at lunch?"

"Of course Peter," smiled James. Harry had barely noticed the rat. Of course he had no desire to pay attention to him but still he was surprised it took him so long to notice him. He must be too captivated by all the people who should have been there for him while he was growing up then to pay attention to the man who destroyed it all.

"Why would anyone want to study Runes anyways? What a useless subject," Sirius said stuffing some scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"You'd be surprised how useful Runes can be," Harry commented remembering the book that Dumbledore had given Hermione which was written in runes that helped them on their travels last year.

* * *

"How was Runes," asked Ron as Hermione took the seat next to him in their Charms class.

"Fascinating as always," smiled Hermione, "how was your free hour?" Hermione began to rummage through her bag.

"Well Sirius and James decided that they would teach us how…" Ron began but stopped when he heard Hermione scream. He pulled out his wand prepared to save her from whatever caused her to yell, "What is it?" Hermione was holding her hands on her head.

"I don't know. There was some kind of shock that came from my hair," Hermione said bewildered. Suddenly Luna popped out of nowhere.

"Did you say shock from your hair," she asked very excited. Hermione nodded looking very confused. Luna was already reaching for Hermione's ink bottle. Her head made a funny kind of jerk. "Hermione! You found some chapows!" Luna said excitedly, "Wait until I tell my dad this."

"They exist…." Hermione said confused.

"Well of course they do," said Luna. "I told you they did."

"Attention class," the small professor said. Flitwick gave a very similar speech to the one he gave in their 5th year stating this was a year they were to be tested on their knowledge and that they had a long year ahead of them. "Today we will be teaching ingredients to bake themselves into a cake!" Flitwick began to describe the process to the students and soon enough they were all trying to teach the eggs to mix with the sugar.

Out of everyone Lily and Hermione had had the best of luck. Hermione's eggs had entered the bowl but the shells had not been removed and were now being mixed with sugar. Lily's eggs had been successfully deshelled and the sugar had followed but the whisker wouldn't whisk.

"Bloody flour," Ron yelled whipping his face. It seemed as though his flour had rebelled against him and thrown flour at his face instead of into the bowl. Hermione began to laugh, "Think that's funny do you?"

"Why yes I do find your face covered in white flour rather amusing," Hermione smiled trying to suppress her laughter. Ron glared at her.

"I don't even understand why we have to learn how to make a cake. Not like I'm ever going to use this spell again. I don't need to make a cake," Ron said conjuring a piece of cloth to clean his face.

By the end of class no one had successfully made a cake not to Flitwick's surprise. He had not expected anyone to succeed as it is a very complicated spell. He did, however, award 15 points to both Lily and Hermione for there small success.

"Lunch," Sirius cried, "I love meal time!"

Alice rolled her eyes, "is that all you think about food?"

"No, I think about pranks too," Sirius smiled and began to skip down the hall.

"There is something wrong with that guy," Alice said shaking her head.

"Hey, now don't go making fun of my friend," James came to Sirius' defense.

"Your telling me you don't think there is anything wrong with Sirius," asked Alice.

"Well…he has his moments," James admitted, which everyone laughed to. When they entered they quickly joined Sirius who was already stuffing his face with bread.

"What took you so long," Sirius asked with his mouth full of food.

"We decided that we should enter like normal people. Not a skipping lunatic," Remus said patting Sirius' arm.

"Hey guys," said a voice sitting down between Remus and Sirius.

"Peter!" Remus beamed, "how were your classes?"

"Not very enjoyable. It's no fun without you guys there. The teachers just ramble on about nothing. It's so annoying," Peter provided grabbing himself a piece of toast.

"Hey! What happened to Harry's hair?" Sirius cried. Everyone turned to look at Harry. Harry's hair which had been bright yellow was now darkening. It was also no longer in a Mohawk but was standing straight up everywhere.

"My body must not have liked the change," Harry said shrugging, "My aunt used to cut my hair all the time in hopes that it would look normal for once. But it would always go back to the way it wanted to be, so that is probably what is happening now."

"My hair does the same thing," James cried happily. "Contrary to what Lily believes," Lily rolled her eyes at this, "no matter how much I comb it, it will never stay straight. My mom is always trying to force it in place, but it never works." James ruffled his hair a bit. Harry smiled; he had something he shared with his father at least.

"We should make our ways to transfiguration, double transfiguration," Remus said.

"Woo, my only class with you guys," said Peter, "At least I got one."

"I'm not taking transfiguration, actually I have the rest of the day off," Neville smiled. "I think I'll go back up to the common room. I'll see you guys at dinner."

"Bye, Neville try to find some more chawpos will you with you spare time?" Luna said waving.

"Who's our professor again?" asked Hermione as the group of them made their way to class.

"McGonagall," answered Lily, "She's a great teacher."

"Here we are," announced James. "Looks like we're with Hufflepuff,"

"Just to warn you guys, McGonagall is strict, really strict," Remus informed them.

"Attention class," a powerful voice came from the back of the room, "Welcome to your final year at Hogwarts. Now let's begin." McGonagall spent most of the class time lecturing about N.E.W.T.S. and what they were to be learning and reviewing this year. Very few people found it fascinating. Ron was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, but elbow jabs from Hermione, between her avid note takings, kept him awake.

* * *

"I'm looking forward to getting rid of this stupid Mohawk," Ginny said touching her hair. "Why can't I have hair like Harry's," she glared.

"Because short black hair wouldn't suit you and you wouldn't fit in with your family. No one would believe you were a Weas…err Wise." Harry said catching his slip, barely. Together they all entered the Transfiguration room.

"Well that was an enjoyable class," Ron yawned.

"In fact it was Ron you just don't have the ability to see that," Hermione responded. "Neville! So good to see you how was your free time?" Neville had joined them on their way down for dinner.

"Uneventful. I did get a head start on Flitwick's homework at least," Neville smiled.

"Find any chawpos?" asked Luna.

"I did. I put them in an old ink bottle for you, when we're done eating I'll show you," Neville said.

The group entered and picked their seats and began to eat their dinner, various conversations being held, most of which involved complaining about the homework load.

An owl came in and flew to Lily dropping off a newspaper, which she quickly picked it up.

"Oh, no!" cried Lily as soon as she looked at it, "There was another attack in a town called Byfleet." Lily read.

"Let me see that," James said snatching the newspaper from her. He quickly read the first few lines and then tossed the newspaper away. "You-Know-Who's getting stronger by the minute. He's practically walking around killing whoever he wants. Can't they do anything about it?"

"WHAT!" Harry cried. "Voldemort…NO!" He jumped up from his seat and ran off. The other time travelers shared quick glances and Ron and Hermione quickly ran after him.

"Uh…." was Sirius' intelligent response.

"What just happened?" asked Remus turning his head to the remaining time travelers.

"Well," began Ginny trying to formulate an explanation as to her friend's strange actions.

* * *

Hope yall enjoyed it 4th chapter should be soon =D please R&R


	4. Euphoria

Hope you enjoy the long waited for 4th chapter...well I'm not sure if anyone waited for it haha but here it is anyways. please read and review especially the last part =D

* * *

~Euphoria~

Ron and Hermione found Harry in the Room of Requirements after a quick stop in the common room.

"What are you doing," asked Ron. Harry had conjured up a boxing room and was in the process of punching one of the heavy bags. Harry jumped to the sound of his friends.

"Trying to calm down in a way that won't cause injury to myself," responded Harry." It's been easier to control my anger since the part of Voldemort that was inside me was removed. But still…Why didn't I think of that. Voldemort. Of course he's still alive. I just got rid of him." Harry turned away from the bunching bag and plopped down onto a couch that the room created for him. "I don't want to deal with this."

"Harry we won't have to. You know Voldemort won't attack the school. The battle was the first time in history anyone had ever tried to attack the school. Just don't think about him ok. We can't interfere. You know how time travel works," Hermione said sitting down on the couch next to Harry.

"I know your right, but Voldemort was finally out of my life and now he's here back in my life," Harry complained.

"You'll get through this, you always do," said Ron, "But we should maybe think about going back before everyone thinks your mental."

* * *

"Good morning sunshines!" was the sound which Harry woke to the next morning. To his surprise it was the voice of Sirius who was a known late riser. He rolled out of bed not wanting to get up. He had gone to bed early but it had taken many hours until he fell asleep. Thoughts of Voldemort had filled his mind.

The boys left the dorm room and made their way down to breakfast. The girls had already gone down to eat. Harry sat down next to Ginny. He was tired but happy. When they had returned to the common room it was a bit awkward. Apparently had given an explanation for his odd behavior, which was he and Voldemort had some history and it would be best not to mention it to Harry. Everything didn't go back to normal immediately but when Ron suggested a game of Exploding Snaps the awkwardness diapered.

"What made you wake up so early," asked Hermione as Sirius stuffed his face with ham.

"Defense class today! I love defense, only class I pay attention in," Sirius smiled. "And I wanted some food." Remus rolled his eyes.

Harry smiled, it was nice seeing Sirius care free and happy. He never got to truly experience this side of Sirius when he was alive. He was excited about having Defense today. If the rumors were true Auror trainees would be taking turns teaching the students. The Auror's had decided that doing this would help their trainees practice simple old defensive skills. There were also rumors that the famous Moody might stop by a few classes. Harry was hoping this was true. It would be nice to see the man before earned the name Harry knows him for, "Mad-eye Moody."

The group left early from lunch but they still were not the first to arrive to class. Everyone found a seat with Harry sitting next to Remus. It took sometime but finally class was starting.

"Welcome, to your last year of Defense Against the Dark Arts, which also means you will have your N.E.W.T examinations this year. I will assume that you have already heard a speech about N.E.W.T.s and so I will not bother with that and instead go straight into the lesson," said the man who was standing in front of the class. He had one hand in his pocket and the other he was gesturing with. He was rather young and fit with a dark complexion. Harry couldn't place it but he seemed oddly familiar. Then again everyone here looked slightly familiar.

"My name is Professor Swal and I will be your main teacher this year. I have been sidelined by the Aurors because my wand hand has become dysfunctional." He pulled his right hand out of his pockets and removed the glove that covered it and revealed a crystallized hand. A collection of gasps traveled around the room. Professor Swal smiled he had gotten the reaction he had hoped for.

"Defense is the most important class you will take this year," he continued walking in between the desks. "I hope you are all aware that we are at war with an incredibly dangerous man and his followers. It is vital that you learn how to defend yourself this year because next year you will not have these nice walls to protect you.

"Dumbledore has decided that there will be an optional Defense class on Monday s for those who wish to improve on their skills. I highly encourage you to attend these classes. We will start with the basics. I would like to see how far a long each one of you are and it is always surprising to see how poorly people do with the simplest of spells. Now can anyone tell me what the simplest spell to disarm is?" Naturally Hermione's hand was up in a flash but so were Ron and Neville's. "Enthusiastic are we. Well how about the nice young lady, please tell me your name also."

"Hermione Granger, and that would be the Expeliarmus charm. It is simple yet powerful and can easily disarm your opponent."

"Excellent, excellent 5 points to Gryffindor. Now is there anyone here who would like to demonstrate this skill as I cannot cast a spell, yet?" asked the professor.

"Harry does!" exclaimed Ron excitedly turning his head and smiled at him.

Harry glared back, "No he does not."

"Let's see what you can do. Harry, was it?" said the professor, "You can disarm your dear old friend who so kindly volunteered you." Harry sighed and got up. The Swal motioned for the boys to come to the front of the class room.

"I really hate you Ron." Harry said as he took his position in front of the class.

"Why we all know you can do this spell," was Ron's response. Harry just glared.

"On the count of three you will try to disarm your friend," Ron readied himself while Harry continued to glare. "One, two, three." At the sound of three Harry whipped out his wand and disarmed Ron, he grabbed it tossed it back to Ron in a matter of seconds. He was walking back to his seat before anyone had registered what had happened.

"Impressive Mr?"

"Granger…but call me Harry to confusing with two Grangers in the room." Replied Harry and the professor nodded.

"I must say you have amazing agility. 5 more points to Gryffindor. I was wondering though if you could slow it down for the rest of the class could see it?" asked the professor. Harry sighed but went back up to the front of the room.

"_Expeliarmus_," cried Harry again but much slower then before. Again the jest of light left his wand and hit Ron's which flew out of Ron's hand and into Harry's.

"Excilent, did everyone see how Harry moved his wrist to perform a perfect disarming spell? I would like everyone now to brake off into groups and let's see how well you do," the professor said clapping his hands to emphasize his point. However, the student's didn't seem to like this idea.

"Come on professor we can all do that spell. We learned it in first year," complained Sirius.

"Well then the faster we can move on to more complex spells, but first you must prove to me that you can do these simple skills. The more you complain the longer we will spend time on disarming. Now get to it." There was still some grumbling and people dragged their feet to get ready. Professor Swal clapped his hands again and the desks disappeared. Ginny decided that she would be Harry's partner and they took turns disarming each other.

"Kind of funny the first thing he teaches us is the spell you first taught the DA," Ginny smiled as she tossed Harry's wand back to him.

"I guess. I think this guy might be a good teacher. It is our last year it's important to go over the basics make sure we know things," said Harry.

"Well I'm glad there is someone here who appreciates my teaching methods. You two seem to be having no problems with this spell though. Most of your fellow students are having difficulties disarming people. I figured I was taking a gamble teaching a simple spell for my first lesson but I see it has paid off. How did you become so good at _Expeliarmus_?" Swal said as he came up to the two practicing.

"Harry taught me," smiled Ginny.

"Really, then he must be a good teacher," smiled Professor Swal, "Well if you excuse me I have to do my job and teach those two how to properly cast the spell."

Ginny and Harry continued disarming each other for a few more minutes until Professor Swal asked them to stop.

"Excilant, now that most of you can easily disarm your opponent we are going to block them. What is a simple spell that blocks unfriendly spells?" asked the professor. James and Sirius had their hands up in no time. "This must be Mr. Potter and Mr. Black I have been told much about you two."

"All bad I hope!" Sirius exclaimed happily, "_Portego_ would be the spell to block unfriendly spells."

"Exaxtly, the Gryffindors are on a role come on Huffelpuff. 5 more points to Gryffindor. Mr. Potter and Mr. Clack would you like to show the class how to do this?" The two nodded and turned to each other.

Sirius shot an _Expeliarmus_ spell at James. The little red light bounced off the shield that James made.

"Perfect articulation of the spell Sirius. Samething as before pair up and try to block your partners disarming spell."

Harry turned to Ginny and smilled. She immediately cast a disarming spell which Harry blocked with ease and sent a disarming spell immediately after giving Ginny no time to defend herself. Ginny glared at Harry as he tossed back her wand, he chuckled. Once the wand was back in her hand she sent another disarming spell which Harry doges and casts _Expeliarmus_ at Ginny as he moves away, again easily disarming Ginny.

"Harry! Give me a chance," Ginny whinned but Harry just grinned.

"Let me think…No!" he said . Ginny turning red snarled at him.

"_Expeliarmus,_" cried Ginny not expecting it to dirsarm Harry which it didn't. Harry blocked it and began to cast _Expeliarmus. _As soon as the words began to form on Harry's lipps she yelled, "_Portego_!"

Harry was flung back into Ron who was bust casting _Expeliarmus_ spells at Hermione.

"What the…" Ron yelled as he was pushed into the floor.

"Sorry Ron," said Ginny as Harry got off Ron and brushed down his pants.

"What's going on here we are not attacking each other but defending ourselves!" exclaimed Proffesor Swal looking back and forth between Harry and Ginny.

"That would be Ginny's shield charm when she's angry or frustrated," responded Harry. Proffesor Swal looked stunned.

"That, that is extremely impressive Ms…Ms…"

"Uh…Wise," Ginny said having to think of the stupid last name Ron had given them.

"Ms. Wise you must be a very powerful witch. Carry on class some people have yet to succed blocking each other, and lets try not to throw our partners across the room," said Proffesor Swal as he walked away from Harry and Ginny.

When class ended everyone was assigned to write down all the defensive spells they know and weather they can perform them or not. This was to be turned in for their next lesson.

It was now lunch time and everyone moved down to the Great Hall.

"I still say that was the useless lesson," complained Sirius when they sat down for lunch. "When am I going to use _Expeliarmus_?"

"You would be surprised by how useful that spell can be," responded Harry before looking down at his plate.

"More effective than stunning you opponents?" asked Sirius.

"Maybe," was Harry's short response.

"We'll probably start stunning next class perios so just drop it," Lily told Sirius, "Class will go faster once our teacher knows what skills we have."

"Fine," he turned his head and struck up a conversation with Ginny.

"So, Harry," asked James, "How did you learn to be so quick with you wand?"

"Lots and lots of practice," Harry responded. "How did you end up as Head Boy? From what I hear you have a reputation to uphold?"

"I'm not sure how. We all thought it was going to be Mooney. Mooney thinks that Dumbledore made me Head Boy in hopes that the pranking would go down," responded James.

"Like that will ever happen," scoffed Lily, "You boys are so immature. You will never grow up."

"Now that's uncalled for. I'm plenty mature. I just think that we should enjoy life and pranking people is a great way to do it," James said defending himself.

"As long as people aren't getting hurt pranks are a great thing. It's good to keep people laughing. Especially during grave times like this," came the voice of the most famous Headmasters of all time.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," came James's shocked voice.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans," Dumbledore nodded his head towards the two. "Mr. Granger, I was wondering if I could have a word with you and your friends once you are done with class today, after dinner would be excellent."

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore," said Harry.

"Good I will see you then. Now I think it would be best for you all to go to class," with that the old man walked off.

"Oh, yes, time to go to potions," said Lily grabbing her things. This prompted everyone else around them to stand up also to make their way to their next class. The group of Gryffindors made their way down towards the dungeons where potion class is held.

"A word of warning don't impress Slughorn or else you'll be pulled into his stupid club," said Sirius.

"The Slug Club is not that bad," Lily says. "It can be very beneficial to those of us who don't already have a place in the Wizarding world. He has great connections."

"Oh, before I forget. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, Dumbledore wants to see us after dinner today," Harry informed the rest of the group.

"Why does he want to see you guys?" asks Alice.

"Probably to finalize our move to this school," responded Hermione. The group walked into the potions room to find the Slytherins already set up.

"Great another year with Slytherin's in our potions class. Will they ever learn that we do not mix well? Especially with Snape and Potter's rivalry," complained Lily. The group paired off. To Lily's great displeasure she got stuck with James because Alice decided she was going to sit with Neville. Luna and Ginny decided to sit together and Ron and Hermione paired off. That left Sirius, Lupin, Harry, and Peter and with Harry's luck he ended up with Peter.

"I am so happy to see all of you smiling faces on your first day of your last year in positions class," the familiar voice of Slughorn came, "I would like for everyone to turn to your partner first though I am sure you know him or her this is the person you will be working with for the rest of the year. So make friends and then we'll get started."

"Hi, I'm Peter. We've haven't really got a chance to talk because I suck at school and can't stay in the NEWT level classes," Peter says holding out his hand towards Harry. Harry hesitated for a bit but figured the best way to stay friends with his father was not to reject the Rats hand.

"Harry," was all he could bare to say until he turned around to look at the professor and wait for the class to officially start.

"Today we are going to start much like we started last year but hopefully these potions might be a bit harder to recognize. If you get it correct you may have a sip. There is a little hint to all of you, these potions are not dangerous," continued Slughorn. "Well here goes nothing." With that Slughorn removed the cover of the potion.

* * *

Harry was euphoric, he had correctly named one of the potions after recognizing it as the one he had brewed for Slughorn the day Hermione and Ron had taken their apparition test. Class had just ended and he could not remove the grin off of his face.

"Life is wonderful isn't it guys. Everyone is alive this is wonderful. Everything is wonderful," Harry said dancing around the group of Gryffindors. He grabbed Ginny around the waist and gave her a quick kiss.

"Ah, man, she's already taken. Oh, well there are more lovely fish in the ocean," Sirius said dropping back to where Luna was walking.

"Yes everything is wonderful," Ginny said when Harry released her lips.

"I'm here with my bestest buds," Harry continued grinning, "Life could not get more wonderful." He claimed as he walked into the dining hall. "Drumsticks! Life has just become ten folds better." He dived into his seat and began to pile food onto his plate.

"I do not want to see Harry drunk," was Hermione's response to Harry's euphoria.

"I find it rather amusing," Ron said sitting across from Harry, "Never seen him so happy."

"I wonder if you crash. You know like when you have a sugar rush and then you crash. Do you think he's going to crash and go into depression? " asked Ginny, everyone shrugged.

"So how are you guys enjoying classes here at Hogwarts," asked Lily, "It must be very different from being homeschooled?" Harry had quickly become very boring to watch. He was at the moment giggling about the fact that his gravy had poured into the shape of a hippogriff. How that had happened no one knew.

"Probably the only difference is the fact that we have classmates and get points for a group of people when we get an answer right," responded Hermione, "Now that I think about it that's a big difference."

"Do you guys like the teachers?" Alice asked the group.

"Swal seems interesting and Slughorn has a very interesting way of teaching. He seems very…well he seems to want to be your friend more than your teacher but that's fine." Hermione said after taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

With a mouth full of food Ron added, "The food is a whole bunch better here than at home."

They continued to discuss the greatness of Hogwarts as Harry started singing Hogwarts' school song. The group started to hope that Harry's euphoria would disappear soon because it was getting a bit annoying. Before long the time travelers were on their way to see Dumbledore.

"I love Dumbledore. He is such a smart man," Harry said as he bounced down the hall with the rest of them. The group rolled their eyes and stopped in front of the gargoyle.

"Acid pops?" asked Ginny but nothing happened.

"Don't be silly, acid pops, really? Lemon Drops!" Harry cried and sure enough the gargoyle moved. Harry bolted up the stairs with the rest of them following him. When they entered the room they found a very shocked Dumbledore and Harry hugging him. "I'm so happy I get to see you alive again," Harry cried, "There is so much I want to discuss with you."

Hermione gasped, "HARRY!"

"No worries Ms. Granger. My memory will be erased when you leave," Dumbledore seemed to take the news of his death quite lightly. He pushed Harry away from him gingerly and sat down. The rest of the group found themselves a comfortable spot to sit or stand. "This is why I asked you to my office, though I regret to hear that I will die. I would like it if we could keep constant communication between each other so we can a good idea when you will be leaving. This way I coordinate a way to wipe you all from everyone's memory. I also need some of your hair or toenails for the potion so if I could collect that now it would be excellent." Everyone nodded except for Harry who groaned and slid to the floor from where he was standing.

"I think you answer will be crash, Ginny," answered Hermione as they all turned to Harry who had his head in his hands.

"It is best if we just leave him there for now," Dumbledore said passing around a container for bits of hair and toenails from the time travelers. "That is all for now then I suggest you all go back to your common room." They all stood up including Harry.

"You guys go ahead, I want to talk to Dumbledore," said Harry and the rest smiled at him. Harry turned and looked at Dumbledore. "Sorry about that. If it's in any consolation you were buried on Hogwarts grounds."

"Yes, I guess it is but my death is something we should not discuss. What do you wish to talk to me about young Potter," asked Dumbledore.

"Well, you see in my time I was in a way your favorite pupil but I realized after your death you knew so much about me, we only ever discussed me and I do not know anything about you. I was hoping I could get to know you better. Now is my chance, I wish I had taken it in my time but you dying was never a thought that crossed my mind." Dumbledore looked positively shocked.

"I have a favorite student?" was Dumbledore's first response.

"Well, that is what people tell me. You never said it but it was kind of obvious."

"I guess we could talk but not now. It is late and you have to head back to your dormitory."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said before he ran off to join his friends.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed =D. I'm really going to try and write more xD but we will have to see. Please review the chapters come faster when you do =D.


End file.
